Thirteen Towers
At the far reaches of the world, there lies a forbidding wasteland known as Okanos. Deep within, a vast rift known as "The Scar" blights the land. At its centre, suspended above this fathomless fissure are the Thirteen Towers. Towers of all sizes interlink and intertwine, fusing to become one single fortress. Held in place by chains, the Towers loom like a spider in its web. Seeming to inhabit a space beyond the normal world, the Towers serve a purpose; they bind the earth together, preventing The Scar from widening and tearing apart the world itself. - Instruction Manual There are 12 chains in total linking the fortress to the surrounding land. They are watched over by another tower, the Observatory. This was built by the Elyrian Army to keep an eye on the Thirteen Towers. At the top of each of these towers is a Master. The Towers were originally called the Great Temple. The construction of the temple began 12 years before the Unified Era, during the War of Unification over 500 years prior to the games events. They were sealed after Experiment Zero failed. The Towers were unsealed and again used by the Elyrian Army during the war, over half a century ago. They were used to create experimental weapons from living things. These were the Masters. They were there before The Scar, for after one of Elena's dreams she said she saw the Towers, but The Scar wasn't there. This implies that something happened which both caused The Scar to appear and the Elyrian Army to leave. Through the course of the game, Aeron must travel to the towers to obtain beast flesh for Elena's curse to be broken. Mavda, who had lead the duo to the towers, explains that to fully remove the curse, Elena must eat 12 pieces of Master Flesh found in each tower. Each tower acts as a a puzzle to break the chains which bind the door to the Master's chamber, scattered with items, beasts and left over clues from the Elyrian Army workers before the towers were sealed. At one point in the game, Aeron asks Mavda why he finds items in the Towers. She replies that some of the items and weapons he finds in the Thirteen Towers were left behind by the Elyrian Army when they left. However, some of the weapons are from the Other World. These weapons can only be found in the Towers; there is no where else in Imperia that they can be found or bought. Each tower is based on one of the six elements of Aios and the element's God/Goddess: Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, Metal and Light, with the thirteenth tower intended as a source for unity between the elements. There are two Towers of each element, one of the light side of the element and one of the dark. Right inside the entrance of each Tower there is a statue of the God/Goddess of that element holding chains with a symbol of its element on its back. The number of chains it holds shows how many chains are left to be destroyed before you can enter the Master's chamber. The song Z českých luhů a hájů is played in this area. The Towers are as follows (NOTE: The 6th-10th Towers can be completed in any order): #Treetop Tower (Wood) #Sheerdrop Spire (Earth) #Wellspring Steeple (Water) #Crimson Keep (Fire) #Ironclad Turret (Metal) #Arcadian Tower (Wood) #Rockshard Rampart (Rock) #Torrent Peak (Water) #Blazing Citadel (Fire) #Truegold Tower (Metal) #Dawn Tower (Light) #Dusk Tower (Dark) #Centrum (All) Make sure you vote on which Tower you think was the hardest here. The Centrum isn't included, and I'm sure you'll know why if you've finished the game. Category:Locations Category:Towers